Leland Owlsley (Earth-7045)
Leland Owlsley was a Wall Street financier turned crimelord, who ingested a special serum that gave him the power to glide. Fittingly calling himself the Owl, Owlsley is remarkable in Daredevil's rogues gallery not just for the serum, but also for being just as dangerous - if not more so - than the Kingpin himself, and an uncanny ability to bad mouth almost anyone. After years of experimenting on himself, and a great deal of mental instability, Owlsley has become a mutant birdman, with talons and a hunger for live mice. History to be added Powers & Abilities Powers Flight: The Owl's main power is his capacity for limited flight. The source of this ability is a special serum that originally enabled him to naturally glide for short distances (roughly 100 feet /30.5m); ultimately, his physical makeup has changed to a degree which allowed him to expand on these initial facilities. Typically, he must leap from a height of at least 20 feet (6.1m) off of the ground to allow for enough lift, but he has occasionally started from a standing position - although he has not been seen to travel higher than 15 feet (4.6m) in this way. His distance and speed are variable depending on ambient air currents and the height of his original lifting leap. With a strong tailwind he can travel distances of several hundred yards/meters and reach speeds of up to 30 miles per hour (48.3 km/h). Diving from a helicopter or skyscraper could increase his rate of flight even further, while jumping from a parked city bus or freeway overpass would result in a slower and shorter glide. The Owl might also intensify his flight efficiency through other methods, such as leaping from a moving vehicle. To aid in landing, his rate and speed will decrease as he loses altitude. Although the Owl's powers are most effectively used in conjunction with the surrounding airflow, there is very little to suggest that he cannot use them without one. The Owl has managed to achieve better control of his flying abilities through use over time. While airborne, he uses his arms and legs for balance and steering but is still able to perform complex midair maneuvers and engage in combat with little variation in his flight pattern (such as a free-fall followed by a quick ascension, allowing for a "swoop" attack). The limits of his flying powers are inconclusive, he typically uses these abilities in short bursts, depending on the situation. While there may be an as yet unknown physical source aiding the Owl's abilities, his glide/flight ratio -the rate of drop compared to the distance traveled- coupled with other variances he has displayed suggests the presence of some type of psionic assistance. While some data has been presented concerning the Owl's anatomy, specific details concerning how his respiratory system has adjusted itself to the stresses of flight, how long the he can remain aloft before becoming fatigued, or how his body regulates the energy to do so are still vague. Information concerning the maximum altitude the Owl can reach is also unavailable. The Owl's powers are affected by his physical condition at the time, and any illness or injury would impede his ability to use them. Aside from the flight serum, the Owl has used other experimental drugs and unique surgical procedures to enhance his flying ability over the years. The specifics of these methods and their relative effectiveness have yet to be shown. The Owl acquired most of his powers through the regular use of a "flight serum", the source and nature of which remain largely unrevealed. What is known is that, after prolonged use, the serum drastically altered the Owl's physical make-up; aside from flight, other abilities slowly began to manifest themselves, a majority of which were bird-like in quality. Because of the serum's mysterious characteristics, many of these abilities only began to be known after the Owl started exhibiting them. The Owl does not seem to rely on these secondary attributes as often as his power for flight, and their sporadic use and unusual origins do result in speculation as to their full extent and usefulness (It's also unclear if some of these changes were caused by the serum or were attained in other ways). Although it has been indicated that chronic use of the serum exacerbates at least some of these traits, exactly how it does so is not understood. Besides its unclear effects on his abilities, there are other factors that remain undefined. Little data exists as to how the serum is ingested, how dosages are regulated, if it exists in one form or multiple versions, or even if the Owl continues to administer it considering the damage it has done to his body. It is clear, however, that it has altered his biology to the degree that his DNA can be used in the production of M.G.H. It should be stated that while the Owl may rely on chemical agents for his powers, he has never displayed any symptoms of chemical addiction. *'Adaption to Flight': The Owl's body has undergone a series of complex changes over time that assists his ability to fly. **'Hollow Skeletal Structure' **'Avian Cardiac-Pulmonary System' Trichokinesis: The Owl can grow sharp, talon-like nails on the tips of fingers. While still breakable, the keratin in the nail plates is thicker, and the tissue surrounding it is more durable, enabling them to tear through flesh and muscle easily without harming the digits (The keratin thickness extends to his hair follicles as well, granting each strand more tensile strength and greater resistance to damage). Abilities *'Expert Financier' *'Expert Crimelord' *'Skilled Combatant' Weaknesses *Moderately old age *Mentally unstable Paraphernalia Equipment *'Sliding Coat': His specially-designed coat increases his agility. *'Night Vision Mask' Weapons Trivia *It is a common misconception that Owl is a mutant, but he is a mutate who obtained his powers through outside agents. *The Owl's appearance, including claw braces and hairstyle, make him resemble the X-Man Wolverine, but the Owl predated Wolverine in public appearance by at least a year. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Americans Category:Public Identity Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Single Characters Category:Males Category:Blue Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Earth-7045 Category:Earth-7045 Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Created by Trachodon56 Category:Villains of Earth-7045 Category:Owl Gang members (Earth-7045) Category:Cabal members (Earth-7045) Category:Criminals Category:Crimelords Category:Mutates Category:Artificially Enhanced Biology Category:Flight Category:Avian Traits Category:Claws Category:Sharp Claws Category:Expert Combatant Category:Intimidation Category:Object-Based Powers Category:Enhanced Agility Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Technology Allows Powers Category:Enhanced Sight Category:Heroic Age (Marvel 2099) Characters Category:Daredevil's Rogues Gallery (Earth-7045) Category:Raft prisoners (Earth-7045) Category:Insanity Category:Ravencroft Institute for the Criminally Insane patients (Earth-7045)